Defiance
by Amaryllis Zephyr
Summary: FGRLDM slash. Fenrir decides to make Draco's life hell when Voldemort makes the two work together to gain more werewolf followers and has Draco live with Fenrir's pack. After the pack is repeatedly attacked, Fenrir and Draco band together to keep the remaining members alive. By the time Remus is captured, Draco isn't sure where he stands.


Defiance

Chapter One

Filthy Halfbreeds and Spoiled Brats

Summary: FGRLDM slash. Fenrir decides to make Draco's life hell when Voldemort forces the two to work together to gain more werewolf followers and Draco is forced to live with his pack, but Draco is just as determined to do the same to Fenrir. After they get attacked and band together for survival, he two rethink their feelings about each other. Shortly after, Remus is captured and Draco gets put in charge of him.

A/N:

I have two directions on where the story can go, depending on your vote: should Draco become a werewolf? If you have an opinion, all I want is yes or no in a review, so it should take a second or so to do so. No repeat votes, please.

Also, I'm trying to make these characters close to how they were in books, so let me know how I'm doing or how I can improve that. I guarantee you'll hate both Fenrir and Draco at first. As the story goes on, they will change because of how the events in this story shape and change them, and they will gradually get more likeable. Canon Draco hates werewolves, so I need to have several major events that change him so the pairing will be possible. It'll be at least seven chapters before romance starts, so there will be a build up (I hate established relationships that are extremely unlikely to have happened if the characters remained the same. This is an odd pairing for every person in this, so this is crucial for the story).

**CHANGES I MADE TO THE BOOKS: **Sirius is alive… no man that badass can be killed by drapery, so he dodged the spell Bellatrix shot at him and Bellatrix is still at large. Fenrir is a lot better looking. Dumbledore didn't get a cursed arm. Most importantly, I added a year of basically nothing happening to the books between third and fourth books, meaning, Draco is a seventh year in this fiction, Voldemort rose in Harry's fifth year (So the Goblet of Fire took place then), sixth year was the Order of the Phoenix, and this year is the year Draco was turned into a Death Eater (so Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince is going on at the same time as this). There is a reason why for every bit of my changes. One change is going to be obvious once you read about it, but it's key to the plot and I don't want to give it all away.

**Chapter Start, Fenrir's POV:**

My fists were clenched so hard my nails drew blood, my eyes narrowed, and my face twisted into a sneer of disdain and fury when Malfoy and I were out of the Dark Lord's eyesight: the contempt was for Malfoy, the fury because I was forced to work with him for nearly a year. I'd have to deal with his disgust, his whining, his insults, stupidity, the bratty behavior, his attitude and delusions of superiority, and weakness… I'd make his life hell in return.

I was surprised that Malfoy remained stoic even now, probably masking his emotions. He walked with me.

"I should be completely packed and ready in an hour." He says, but his tone isn't as controlled as the rest of him: it's frigid.

I couldn't wait for the brat to learn we'd spend two weeks in a cave. I hoped his reaction would be a fit.

… Draco's POV:

I barely repressed a sneer… I should have assumed that halfbreeds live in caves like the beasts they are. I knew provoking the man I would work with for a rather long (far too long) amount of time would be a horrid idea, so I kept quiet and used my Malfoy mask: completely neutral, pushing every emotion down. Greyback seemed angry, and I wondered how obvious it was that I hated this place.

"Welcome to your new home." Greyback's voice is mocking.

I completely ignore him, keeping my mouth shut so something stupid wouldn't come out of it, though it made his anger worse. I realized he wanted a reaction and I was denying him that pleasure, and I couldn't hide a little satisfied smirk from appearing on my face that he caught.

"What's so amusing, brat?" Greyback snarls.

"Nothing important." I tell him, proud when my voice betrayed nothing.

"Answer me." He tells me, and I glare at the command I'm receiving from an inferior.

"Don't order me around. The only orders I take are from the Dark Lord." I tell him, and unfortunately, he seems to catch the anger and resentment I managed to hide from the Dark Lord about being forced into his service. I didn't want to lick a madman's boots and follow his every whim.

"I wonder how the Dark Lord would take such hostility to Him." He says, and I betray none of the terror I felt at his words. He looked angrier and angrier at the lack of emotion I was showing.

"You're one to talk… I suppose being forced to act like a submissive bitch would cause you to resent him too, if you truly are the big bad Alpha you say you are." I retort and he slaps me, hard, making my neck twist with the force of it. I knew it would bruise soon. I laugh coldly. "Bitch is right. You can't even make me cry out with a hit."

Suddenly I'm forced against a wall and he's snarling at me. His hand is squeezing at my throat tight enough for me to be unable to breathe, making me panic. My vision is going black, my hearing is quickly being lost, and I feel like my throat is being crushed. I'm weakening, about to faint, but he still doesn't let go… would he kill me?

"Fenrir, get off him. The Dark Lord wants him alive and able to negotiate, and getting in the way of that would cost you and us dearly." An elderly man tells Greyback, and Greyback reluctantly lets me go.

I stumble and take a while to breathe, and I know bones popped out of place. I grab my wand and quickly use healing spells, then a diagnostic spell to make sure everything was properly taken care of. I heal my bruise while I'm at it, and several werewolves look at me in interest.

"How good are you at Healing?" A young and fit woman with a strong Portuguese accent, extremely tan skin, black hair to her mid-back, and almond shaped brown eyes asks me.

"Good. I worked in the Dark Lord's manor as a Healer after battles, otherwise I worked on Potions with my godfather… I know what I'm doing and he thinks I'm good enough to help alongside Healers, so that's high praise." I tell her.

"Your name?" She asks.

"Draco Malfoy." I tell her.

"Carlota Rodrigues. I'm one of five healers here. We could use another person." She tells me.

"If you fail, I'll make sure to make your life hell. We could always make you a maid if this doesn't work out." Greyback threatens, and I know he believes I'd make mistakes on purpose because of who I'd be healing. I knew failure wasn't an option.

"Noted." I told him.

"Your cot is in the very back, away from us filthy halfbreeds." Greyback told me.

"You called yourself that, not me." I remind him and head to the cot, then make my trunk grow to a normal size and took out my sleeping bag, a blanket, and a pillow, then lost myself in a more difficult healing textbook.

"Mind if I borrow one of those?" Carlota asks.

"Pick what you want. I'll need it back in two to three weeks, when I'm done memorizing these spells." I tell her, and she picks one on curing common illnesses and stopping diseases. I'm introduced to the other four Healers: Jasmine Leonard (a brunette with a pixie haircut with grey eyes), Alexio Rodrigues (Carlota's brother, a masculine version of her, with short and spiky black hair, and his eyes were wide, not almond shaped, but the same chocolate brown color), and Jace Hardy (golden blonde hair to his chin, aquamarine eyes, very muscular even for a male werewolf). Jasmine specialized in Healing by potions, Alexio and Jace were excellent in severe and life-threatening injuries in battle (normally requiring spells instead of potions), and Carlota took care of mild to severe illnesses. I was best at life-or-death as well but never dealt with illnesses, and potions had always been my strength. I had four extra years of classes in Potions that went beyond the curriculum offered at Hogwarts (which, let's face it, wasn't good enough. Light and neutral magic didn't get you anywhere in duels, and healing wasn't taught even though it was dead useful. Dumbledore had changed everything when he took over, taking out useful spells). I was more than capable with a cauldron.

Jasmine took an extremely advanced potions book. Alexio picked a book on healing curses made to injure, not kill, and Jace took out a modern research book. I handed them each notebooks, quills, and ink to take notes if they wanted.

"Can you perform dark spells if you're capable of extremely light magic?" Jace asks me.

"It's a bit more of a struggle than it is for someone with a Dark aura, but it's manageable as long as I focus and feel the right emotion. My aura is between neutral and light. Before I joined the Death Eaters, it was completely light, and it's been darkening because of how much I need to practice dark magic so I can win in duels and the like." I explain, trying to keep polite, but actually being friendly to a werewolf was extremely difficult and odd.

"You still could fight if we were attacked, right?" Jace asks me.

"And win, yes." I tell him, turning back to my book to give him a hint that I was done with this conversation, which he seems to get because we're silent for nearly an hour and a half, until what had to be Jasmine's daughter walked to her. She was a redhead with brown eyes and freckles, too much like a Weasley for my liking, but her face was the clone of her mother's. She couldn't be older than four and was tiny for that. She stared at me curiously, making me uncomfortable… I reminded myself that animals didn't have manners.

"He looks like a prince from a storybook." The girl tells Jasmine, and that actually makes me smile. Maybe the girl had some redeeming qualities: she seemed sweet and innocent, something I never was and always wanted.

"Thank you. What's your name?" I ask, and she looks shocked that I talked to her, then thrilled.

"Lyra." She tells me, and I know immediately the girl used to be a pureblood: that first name was the most common girls' name in the world for purebloods.

"Nice to meet you." I tell her.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Draco Malfoy." I tell her.

"Do you have a nickname?" She asks.

"Yes. Dray." I tell her.

"Can I call you that?" She asks.

"Sure." I tell her… I suppose I couldn't stop her, and company, even from a beast, would make this bearable. I noticed the werewolves around me lose some of their hostility. Good. This would make this better, so I had to play nicely to get them to warm up and not try to kill me in their sleep.

Jasmine especially looked pleased.

"Do you have any stories in there?" Lyra asks me, and I'm about to say no until I remember the book of ancient Greek myths. I loved history and mythology, even Muggle, and when I used simpler words, it would be easy enough for her to understand. I fish it out.

"It's a collection of stories. They're called myths… legends, or fairytales, if you want to call it that. Long ago, people used to believe in these. I know it's big, but each story isn't too long." I tell her, and she moves onto my cot and looks over my shoulder. Great… now I'd need to clean my bedsheets. There's no telling what filth the girl had gotten into, and she looked like a homeless waif with her ragged clothes and dirt everywhere.

The myths had plenty of illustrations, all kid appropriate, and I'd skip anything bad… I knew the book well and knew what to skip for a four year old.

"Will you please read one?" She asks, and I notice Greyback's shocked look, which is enough motivation to make me read it.

One story turned into five stories, and she wanted me to continue until Jasmine rescued me.

"Lyra, Draco has some reading to for his new responsibility as a Healer. Maybe some other time." Jasmine says gently, and Lyra pouts but gets off my cot.

I decide to wait until it's dark to cast a cleaning spell, knowing I'd lose whatever small bit of respect I had earned if I did that right away. Greyback had left with nineteen men and women while I read, and they arrived with four deer, twenty large fish, and a bear. They butcher them outside the cave, then the venison goes into six pots, the fish in two, and the bear gets roasted over a fire. I grab my dishes, a bit hesitant to try the food but I knew it's all that I had to eat, then sit around the fire where everyone had gathered. Lyra, Jasmine, and the Healers had made room for me, so I chose that spot. I notice women cutting up potatoes, carrots, and onions for the fish soup, and several putting bags of rice into huge boiling pots of water. A large amount of water was being brought by huge buckets and boiled to make it safe to drink, then cooled by spells. Finally, it was time to eat. Greyback was served first, then the kids and expectant mothers, the elders, the warriors, the hunters and fishers, then the Healers. Jasmine tugged me off my feet: I had expected to be served last and had stayed sitting when he called us, and I got my food last out of the Healers. I took several scoops of the fish soup. I could smell garlic in it. I took rice, then a fruit salad I hadn't seen them prepare, some mushrooms, and a bit of bear. I had brought a water bottle I had put flavoring in and took that instead of water, and I ate, a bit surprised at how flavorful the food was. The guards and caregivers were next, then the creators (anything from potions to crafts), and finally, the families with a job that wasn't called.

"When we aren't healing, we gather ingredients for potions or occasionally buy them if it's necessary, study our craft whether it's Muggle or wizard treatments… that's at least three hours a day, we create potions… four to six a day, and if that's taken care of, we perform other duties like child care, shopping for necessities, cleaning, fishing, cooking, hunting… whatever we're good at. We have a good collection of medical books so I suggest giving them a read-through and we'll quiz you to make sure you understand." Alexio informs me.

"What else can you do, out of those jobs?" Jasmine asks.

"I could do child care if needed, and I can shop… I'm given a hundred galleons a week by my family for necessities, so I probably could spend some of that on what you need." I reply.

"He's a pureblood… he's never cooked, cleaned, hunted, or fished in his life." Greyback smirked.

"I had servants for that." I reply, making sure not to sound boastful.

"Well, you're going to learn all of that here, princess. No one's going to clean your messes for you." Greyback smirks and I show no reaction, again angering him. I knew if I protested being called princess, the insult would stick because I made it obvious I hated it.

"How many cubs are here?" I ask, curious.

"Five: Sarai, Elaine, Chloe, Cam, and Lyra. Chloe is Hayden and Jessica's daughter: Hayden is the potion's master, Jessica is a Herbologist. She has dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Sarai is Lysander and Elizabeth's granddaughter, Madeline and Tyr's daughter, the main warriors, and Fenrir's niece, black hair and gold eyes. Elizabeth and Lysander are day care providers, and Fenrir's adopted parents. Madeline is Fenrir's biological sister, Tyr his brother-in-law. Elaine is my daughter, and my wife is dead… she has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Cam is Alexio's and Rosa's son, spitting image of Alexio: Rosa hunts and fishes." Jace tells me.

I clean out my bowl, then Jace, Hayden, and Alexio have me grab my towel, soaps, and conditioners, then take me to where they bathe. I was used to showering with other men from Quidditch so this wasn't too much of an issue, especially because they averted their eyes when I stripped and when I got out. We hiked back and I noticed they were gathered around the fire. I head into the cave to put my things away and notice Lyra, who had cleaned up a bit after I had read her stories and now was in a threadbare pair of pink pajamas that didn't fit her at all. I knew none of them had steady jobs, outside of selling things they've made or found, so they couldn't afford better. On a whim I couldn't explain logically… I just felt like I had to, when I saw her shiver, I fish out an old pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, then change the color of both to the same pink as the ones Lyra wore currently.

"Lyra, put these on and I'll shrink them to fit you." I tell her, and I look away while she changes.

"Done." Lyra says, and I take a look at them, and the sight brings a wide smile to my face. They swallowed her.

I shrink her clothes.

"You're good to go, Lena." I tell her, for a second seeing my baby sister before she died.

"Lyra." Selena… no, Lyra, corrects, and I blink, then sigh when I realize it really was Lyra.

"You remind me of my little sister. This is something I did for her… I did everything for her. She's in heaven now." I explain, and my voice shakes with suppressed sobs.

"Oh…" Lyra says.

A shadow moves and I see Greyback, standing at the cave entrance, before he walks back to the fire.


End file.
